Fifty Shades Party of three
by faitheternal
Summary: Christian and Ana are loving life as parents. It is now six weeks after the birth of their baby. Ana is planning a secret night while the Christians secretary has her on secret she is planning. (This is a no cheating story, No BSDM and a mix of characters from Fifty and Twilight)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so know that I do NOT do this for living! I type for fun and to get a story out! So spare me from the reviews stating all my errors.

I give all the credit to some of these characters to the Christian Grey Trilling and Ms. James. I simply love her story and did a different take. This is a no cheaing story and I mixed up the character names and added some of my favorites from Twilight also. It did not give me an option to add both stories names nor different characters. So characters are: Christian, Ana, Carter, Gail, Grace, Garrick, Mia, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Tanya.

I just wanted to try something a bit different.

******************************Chapter 1

I was so excited! I was six weeks post giving birth to our little precious boy Carter and got the clearance from the doctor. I had a great check up today and now we are off to the Grey's. I wanted to plan a special night for just me and Christian to celebrate and reconnect. I am still in awe at his embracing the father role. He is the best doting father a wife could ask for. Even after a long day at work he will come in and insist on taking care of our precious mini-Christian while I cook dinner. Yes, Gail helps with cleaning and cooking still but she is now our main sitter while we work. I get to work from home which is a God send and it helps to have an in with the boss

I am so excited about the night I have planned! Christian has no idea and has been so patient! Almost annoying about making sure I was properly healed! UGG! His need to take care of me and protect me some times is taken to extremes! I guess seeing his favorite body part stretched and ripped to the point of two packs of sutures might do that. Our little fella made quite the entrance and boy was I not sure if he was going to make it out due to his size! Our 9 lb baby did the number even on my "healthy childbearing hips". I am not a skinny mini – size 2 to begin with! I am average size 10/12 but still make sure to eat healthy and work out! I am digressing! I am so looking forward to our night eating without juggling baby and adult food, relaxing with a couples massage, and then romantic night by the fire place. The weather finally took a turn and we are in a cold snap with temperatures dipping down to the low 20's which make for great snuggle weather by the fire or even sex on the bear skin rug! Ummmm the delicious things that thought does to my body! I ache for his touch!

I glance in the mirror and smile at my sweet boy asleep. Rest up buddy because gran and grand will be waking you up soon! We pull up at the Grey estate and naturally they had to be at the door waiting! Garrick is standing at the garage motioning for me to pull in to the empty space. He made sure to reserve me a parking space.. I correct that… Carter has a parking space! I don't even have the car in park before the doors are shut and he is at the back door. " Good afternoon dear, we are excited about our sleep over!" He states as he gets the carrier out and grabs the diaper bag. I smile, "Yes, it is a good afternoon and thank you for letting him sleep over. You know we can always come get him later.." but don't get to finish. "Oh sweetheart we will be fine and I know you could use some down time." Grace says as she greets me with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Next is Rose out the door to greet and fight with Garrick on who will carry the bundle of joy who is still trying to sleep. "Give him over, you will have him all night and while we go get Ana pampered in a few minutes. You and Emmett get him all to yourself." Rose said with as smile as she hip bumps Garrick and walks off with the carrier. "Oh sorry Ana, hello" Rose says as she walks in the house with a laugh and then shuts the door. We all chuckle and get his overnight bag out.

We got Carter settled with the boys and load up on Grace's car to head to the spa for pedicures and manicures to help set the mood according to Rose. "Ana, don't forget to call Tanya to make sure he doesn't try to schedule a meeting since you planned this surprise." Grace reminded me as I cringe. I can't stand his secretary cause all she does is try to flirt and rub on my husband. "Ugg that woman gets on my nerves with her fake boobs and tramp like clothes that are not professional for the office." Mia states as Rose reaches over and presses the number to Tanya's desk over the car speaker. I think she does that so we get a thrill factor making fun of her attempt to be professional. "Grey Enterprise this is Tanya how may I assist you?" She says in a sugar sweet fake tone. Like she doesn't not have caller id that indicates it is Grace's phone.

"Hi Tanya, this is Ana. How are you today?" I asked like I really care! Naturally her entire tone changes suddenly when she realized it is me. "Oh it is very busy as usual." She states in a bored tone. "I am sure, remember to keep Christian's calendar clear the evening. I wanted to make sure you still have it listed as family dinner at 7 at our home please." I say as nice as I can. "Oh of course, your so called romantic surprise for him. Yes, it is there but if he has a meeting or call that is more important you need to remember that will take president." She says smugly and Grace nearly swerves off the road. I don't think they believed me when I would tell them how she talks to me on the phone when Christian is not around. Rose did which is why she probably put it on speaker.

"Well Tanya I can assure you that nothing is more important to Christian that his family. Business takes a second seat always as you surly know! Now I have to take Carter to the pediatrician office at 4pm so please let me know if he decides to head home early." I snap right back to the point of bitch slapping her. "Yes well, it is there and I am busy taking care of Christian so bye." She said and hangs up while the other ladies in the car have a stunned expression on their face except Rose.

"I can't believe she spoke to you like that! Who the hell does she think she is! Please tell me you have mentioned it to Christian." Grace asks as we park the car and get out. "I mention that she is not friendly and dresses like a slut. He says he doesn't notice her." I tell them as Rose rolls her eyes. "Well it is a good think I recorded the call on my cell because I will make sure we let my dear brother hear this!" Mia says as we walk into the salon.

"Let's forget about that tramp and enjoy our afternoon. I have a husband to prep for." I say as I sign in and take a seat.

We finish at the spa and head back to the house to and it is only 3:00 pm. I have to take Carter to a quick doctor visit at 4pm which is down the road with his pediatrician. Grace's best friend opened a practice here just outside Seattle where we all relocated not long ago. I load him up and pull out as it just starts to rain. Uggg rain and cooler temperatures make for possible snow or ice. We pull into the doctor office garage and park. Thankfully it is nice and covered so Carter will not get wet.

The doctor visit was great and he is doing well according to Dr. Smith. I walk to the parking deck and notice the light is now out over the area where I parked. I always use caution and try to be careful since Christian has such a high profile job. Thank heavens it is not at a point he needs security with me. We do have Sawyer but he manages security at the house, office, and drives us occasionally. I want to keep our lives as normal as possible and keep my independence with some things but understand the need to be cautious.

I quickly get Carter hooked in the Range Rover and get in myself. I noticed some glove on the ground by my front tire but don't want to spend much time since it is so dark. I lock the doors and reach back to hook up Carter and then myself. I carefully pull out and look around again not noticing anything out of place. I just have a weird feeling I can't explain! By this time it is after 5 and we are headed back to Garrick and Grace's house. The weather has not improved and it is overcast and still raining. Fortunately we don't have far to go but seem to be extra careful now with Carter in the car. It is crazy how different one drives with a baby than by yourself. Carter is gurgling as we listen to Christian's classical piano recording he made for the car to help keep him calm. It is amazing how quick he will calm down with music.

I make my way off the main road and turn down the main road to our homes. It is absolutely beautiful with the green lush trees and landscape surrounding both sides of the road. To the right is a beautiful small river that runs parallel with the road. I notice the car not slowing down like usual when rounding the corners and tap the breaks with no luck. I am trying not to panic shift the gears to a lower gear as if going down a mountain to see if it will help. It does help some but I know we have a slight slope before our turn off about three miles ahead. Taking my foot off the accelerator, hoping to coast and get the car in park will be my goal. I can them put the car in park and wait for Rose and Emmett to come help. Damn! I hope this does not mess up my plans!

"Dial" I say to my navigator. "Dialing, number please." The system states, "Christian" I state and the phone connects. I had rather spoil the plans than him not know what is going on. The phone rings and goes to voice mail immediately which is not usual for him. I sigh in frustration and end the call before calling Emmett's number. My luck and I get voice mail again! "This is the E-man… you know what to do. Beep.." Really Emmett! "Hey Em, this is Ana, my breaks are not working right and I can't get Christian. I am about one mile from the… oh shit!" I scream as a deer darts out in front of me and I try to avoid hitting it but know if I swerve it is over. I just hit it head on and close my eyes for a quick second only to not open them quick enough make the curve in the road. I pull on the emergency break and pray cause we are heading for the river bank.

We nick a few trees before spinning sideways. Carter is now screaming, the air bags have deployed, and suddenly we smack into a tree on the right side – before flipping over and rolling once landing in the river. Not realizing I am still apparently connected to his voice mail.

Christian POV

It has been a day from hell and all I want to do is go home to Ana and Carter. Some days I am still in awe at the blessing of having a wonderful, loving, devoted wife and a beautiful little boy. I chuckle as I picture his sweet face. He is a mini-me hands down! I look down at my calendar and notice something is missing from today. I know I had put all of Carter's doctor appointments down to make sure I could go if available. I have a meeting scheduled with China at 5pm that just seemed to pop up. I will have to talk to her about doing this without talking to me first. I will make sure that does not take long. I walk off the elevator and cringe at the sound of my secretary's voice. "Oh, Christian how was your meeting?" She asked as she leans forward trying to impress me with her fake plastic. "It was fine." I say looking back at my calendar with a shutter. "Tanya, I know I had some personal items schedule this week on my calendar. I thought Carter had a doctor visit at four one day this week and next time I decide if I am on a call with China at a late hour." I stated as I placed my phone on her desk to show her. "Hummm, that is weird but you have had the China call down for a while. We did have an email update yesterday and I noticed some of my calendar items disappeared briefly. As far as the doctor appointment, Ana called to remove it from your calendar cause the doctor had a family emergency and she was going out to the spa for a girls night so you could work late without feeling guilty." She said and I smiled at the thoughtfulness of my wife. Little did she know that working late was rare now and would be here on out. I will take advantage of working a little later since I plan to be off the rest of the week as my little secret. I hate leaving them home and missing all the little things Carter is learning while I am gone. I refuse to be a hands off dad! I was raised with Garrick being hands on despite his busy life as a doctor.

"Ok, well I will get to work and let me know with Mr. Wong calls. You can feel free to leave once he calls." I say as I walk away annoyed with her inappropriate attire once again. "Oh, Tanya, please make sure to dress more professionally in the future. We have had this conversation before and it is not the environment for the excessive skin showing. We need to be professional and classy at all times without distracting the customers." I said in a snip tone and walked off.

I walked in and tossed my jacked over the couch. I looked out the window and frowned! Traffic will be a mess and hopefully Ana will be careful driving to the spa. I am glad she is getting out of the house. She is such a dedicated and natural mother. She amazes me how she can cook dinner despite my paying Gail to do so, entertain Carter and have a conversation with me. I sometimes just sit at the bar with Carter and watch her sometimes. I can't think of her without my body stirring! She is simply amazing and sexy even more so when in mom mode. She has curves and not some stick with fake plastic making her at risk of toppling over from being top heavy. I like having solid hips to grab on when I pound into her which I desperately miss. Don't get me wrong, she is soon to be released from the doctor so the penetration has not occurred. The doctor said no for six weeks and I had to fight off my little vixen who has tried for two weeks to persuade me. Man! I need to stop this train of thought right now! I adjust myself and Tanya walks in with what looks like food. It smells wonderful and suddenly I am starving!

I really had rather be eating at home but I guess if Ana is at the spa I can eat a snack and we can eat again later.

"I figured you would be hungry since you are working late and it is raining." Tanya said with a smile and more of her shirt unbuttoned. I shake my head and sigh. "Thank you, I appreciate the snack while I finish up." I say as I clear a spot on my desk to eat. I look up and notice her back to me and leaning over my table setting out what looks like two plates of food. "Do I have someone joining me that I am not aware of?" I ask. "Oh, well since it is raining so hard I did not want to drive home yet and thought we could eat together since I don't have a table and so much is on our desks." She said which I guess made since. "Ok, thanks." I said as I reached down to my pocket for my phone which was not there. I guess it is in my jacket. I picked up my office phone and dialed Ana's number. It went right to voice mail so I decide to just leave a message for now. "Hey love, thanks for letting me know about the doctor appointment. I hope you are careful and safe with this weather that set in. I am going to take up your offer to catch up on work and be home later. I will get dinner here and then head that way. Love you and give my boy a kiss." I said and hung up the phone. I glance up and notice a scowl on Tonya's face. "Everything ok" I asked her and she suddenly composed herself. "Oh yes, just the lemon was much in my drink." She said and sat down making sure to cross her legs but I quickly looked away. This was not my idea of a pleasant dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Rose POV

I am still shocked at the way the bitch of a secretary spoke to Ana earlier. We spoke in more dept about the Tanya situation at the spa. Grace and I both wanted to know why Christian blew if off. Ana went on to explain that he didn't blow it off and he spoke to Tanya about what happened. The attitude and issues just started so he had reprimanded Tanya which obviously made things worse. Ana had said that she didn't want to mention it to Christian this week cause she was planning a secret and was afraid it would tip him off. She said she had already left Christian a message and included the sound Mia had texted her. I feel better now because the idea of him blowing that off was so not like him. I know it is a sticky situation since Tanya is a dear family friend's daughter. She has always had a thing for Christian that he obviously never noticed. Both Grace and I made sure to let Emmett and Garrick know when we got back. Carter had to see the doctor and then Ana would bring him back here for the night.

She had it all planned out and I just hope that witch does not do something to spoil it. Ana should be back any minute and then I will go with her to help finish setting up for their evening. The idea of dinner, massages and then wild kinky sex makes me think I might work my own little secret out on Emmett later.

Ana is like a sister I never had. She is not your typical woman and puts Christian in his place pretty quick! We spend lots of time together to the point you would think we were sisters. I get up and walk down the hall to the kitchen for a moment. I notice Emmett left his phone on the counter next to the mess he left out after making a sandwich. What a pain in the ass he can be, does he not know how to clean up after making a sandwich? How hard is it to put the mayo and ham back in the frig?

I put up his mess and see his phone buzzing. I pick up his phone and notice a missed call from Ana. The rain is pretty bad so I decide to check and make sure everything is ok. I click on the message option and am about to press play when Garrick walks in. "Let me guess, Emmett made a mess again?" He said as he walked over to get some water. "Yes, he did. He had a missed call from Ana." I said as I began to hit the play.

The message begins and her voice sounds different almost alarmed. "Hey Em, this is Ana, my breaks are not working right and I can't get Christian. I am about one mile from the… oh shit!" Suddenly I hear her scream, a thumb, and sound of glass shattering. "Oh my god… oh my god… she is in an accident!" I suddenly scream. At this point I move the phone from my ear and run out the door. Garrick is behind me yelling for Grace and Emmett. We head to the closets car as they come running. "What is wrong?" Emmett asks. "Ana has been in an accident and left Emmett a message. Grace runs back in to grab I guess her purse, I click on speaker and replay the message as Garrick is calling Mia, Grace walks back in apparently leaving a message for Christian.

"Hey Em, this is Ana, my breaks are not working right and I can't get Christian. I am about one mile from the… oh shit!" we hear her scream, a thumb, and sound of glass shattering. Carter is now screaming and you can hear the car hit something and what sounded like air bags deploying. Then we can hear a sickening crunch of metal against something. "Fuck! It sounds like she is hitting stuff and the air bags did deploy." Garrick stated. Grace has her hands covering her mouth and eyes full of tears. Suddenly we hear a splash and dread fills my soul. "Shit! Did the car just roll over? That is water, she is in the water!" Let's go…" Garrick says quickly. "It is getting dark with the rain, let's take two cars, I will take my jeep with the wench. You guys have your medical bags?" Emmett asked as they nodded and jumped in Grace's SUV. I jump Emmett's jeep and as he grabbed some blankets I had no clue were nearby.

Grace POV

I dial Christian's number once again and it rings then goes to voice mail. "Christian this is mom, there has been an accident. I didn't want to leave this message but you left me no choice. This is my fifth try at calling you. Please call me, dad, Rose or Emmett. We are on the way to help Ana and the baby." I just don't understand why he isn't answering. I tried his office line, his witch of a secretary all of which went to voice mail. I can hear Garrick on the phone with Mia asking her to go to Christian's office since she is closer.

Garrick then dials in the car phone to Rose's who picks up immediately. "Any idea where they are?" I ask. "No, we only know near water which has to mean somewhere between here and the roundabout." Emmett speaks up, "Dad, why don't we take the south route in-case she ran home first since they are only a mile south. You and mom take the north route and leave the line connected." He said with authority. You could tell Emmett was in his rescue mode. He spent much of the last 6 years working search and rescue so he was use to this type of sudden planning and action.

"We have to find them. The message…. Oh god Grace…. Caarrtterr is is crying…. (sniff) and you can hear water. The car is taking on water and Ana is frantic trying to calm him down. Garrick, she can't get free something has her trapped." Rose cries out as I feel bile rising in my throat.

As a medical doctor I know that the weather, temperature, and contact with water is not a good combination. If it is shallow water then we have to worry about hyperthermia, if the car is sinking that is a different matter. Lord please let us find them! If something happens to them I am sure we will lose Christian too.

I look up at my husband as we pull out of our drive and seen the stress and worry on his face. He is thinking the same thing and we have to get to them soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Remember I do not own a single character! I just have the idea in my head!

I assure you this is a no cheating story! This is a non-BSDM story since I am not versed.

Chapter 3

Mia POV

We had a great girls day! I hated that I needed to come back to town but I had left my tablet at my office. I had called Jasper and he met me at the spa and drove me over. The best part about being a close nit family was that we help each other out and are always there for one another. Christian converted the building next to his office into a quaint office space for my design business. I love to design clothes, rooms, homes, etc. We pull into the garage and I notice Christian's car still there. It is so wonderful that they are taking time for their marriage tonight. I know it has to be stressful working and managing a new baby. Plus who in the hell can go six weeks with no sex! Naturally they had some form of sex, cause it I accidentally walked in on them in at Christian's office last week. The witch of a secretary must have gone home for the day. Speaking of which, I need to walk over there and give her a piece of my mind.

Once Christian hears what she did to Ana she will be history. Dang! I can't say anything right now or it will spoil the surprise. "What has you thinking so hard darlin'" My sexy Texan asked as he ran his hand along my back.

"Christian's secretary was really rude today to Ana. It was bad and I recorded the conversation she was having over speaker phone in mom's car. Apparently she was rude to Ana recently and Christian reprimanded her which seems to have had the opposite result." I told him as he opened the door and allowed me in.

About the time we unlocked my office my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I said and it was dad rushing out something about Ana and Carter being in an accident. "Mia, we can't get Christian and Ana has been in an accident. Can you run over to his office and see what is going on? It is not like him to not answer." Dad said as I looked at Jasper suddenly. "Yes, we will go up and get him. He won't be in any shape to drive. What do we know?" I asked as Jasper came over with my tablet and we walked out.

"Let me call you back." Dad said quickly. Dad never panics being an ER doctor. Something was bad wrong. "Ana and Carter have been in an accident. Dad needs us to go up to get Christian." I said.

"Let's go then.. I will try to call Emmett on the way." Jaz said as we got in the elevator. Figures Christian is on the top flipping floor. "Hey Emmett call me when you get this. We wanted to see what was going on."

The elevator dings and we exit noticing Tanya is not at her desk. We can hear talking from Christian's office. We enter and see Christian and Tanya eating at the table with her practically falling all over every word. He is telling a story about Carter. "Mia, Jasper, how are you?" Christian says as he stands to shake Jaspers hand then hug me. I quickly notice Tanya buttoning up her shirt quickly. "What is going on here Christian?" I look between them noticing her smeared lipstick.

"I was working late and Tanya brought a bite of dinner since the weather was not great." He said as he tossed his food trash in the garbage.

"Nice, we have been trying to call you! We called your office, cell, Tanya's line." I say feeling my temper spiking quickly at the perception of this situation. That bitch knew what was planned!

"Oh… he walked over to his desk and looked at his phone. Tanya was cleaning up and was very quiet. "My phone must not be working right. I left Ana a message a bit ago but the phone has not rang once right Tanya." He said with a v forming on his forehead. Jasper must have dialed his number cause he held up the speaker phone and no call came through. "Wait a minute, Tanya why is my phone forwarded to yours?" he asked as she was quietly walking out of the room. She stopped and looked like a deer in the headlights. " I have no idea." She lied smoothly. She does not know who she is messing with.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as he made his way to his coat and searched his pocket. Again Jasper must have dialed the cell with no ring. Tanya was at her desk quickly cleaning up. I glared at her as Christian was looking for his phone. Suddenly I say her put something in her purse and try to leave. "Tanya, can you come here a minute." She suddenly stopped and slowly walked back in.

"Yes did you need something before I left?" she said clutching her purse. Something was not adding up at all. "Yes, can you tell me why you brought him dinner when he had evening plans?" I asked cause we have very little time to deal with this.

"Ana called and asked Tanya to let me know she was going off with you girls and would be home later. She wanted me to not stress over working late and get some stuff done." Christian said as he turned his computer off and walked around the desk totally unaware to what really happened.

"Jasper, please call Jenks to come up here please. Now that is really funny because I recall a different conversation today. I am sure Ana did not say she was going on a girl's night, nor for him to work late. Now do you care to change your story?"

Jenks must not have been far off cause he was behind Tanya. "I can't find my cell phone either. I never go without it." Christian said quickly. This caused Tanya to shift nervously and clutch her bag. "Got something in there you are nervous about?" I asked her cause I know she was the cause of this.

"No, I just need to go, I have something to do this evening." She said turning to leave bumping into Jenks causing her purse to slip and fall open. Christian's phone slid out onto the floor. "What the fuck?" Christian yelled as he went over and picked up his phone noticing the multiple messages apparently as his eyes widened.

"Yes, you see Miss Tanya was asked to place a family dinner on your calendar for this evening cause Ana had arranged a sitter and dinner for the two of you as a secret. The family dinner was to get you home for your nice evening with your WIFE. Tanya here was called this afternoon as me, mom, Rose and Ana were on the way to the spa. Tanya here was quite the rude bitch to your wife and as you can see she had other plans. She knew the plan you see!" I told him as Japers phone rang, Christian screamed "You bitch! My wife told me you were trouble and I addressed that with you. You still don't dress appropriate and now you trick me for what? You think I want to spend time with you?" He roared.

"She is a not right for you! I am what you need, who you need on your arm and in your bed. I know you have been deprived with her trapping you with having a baby and all. I can take care of you like a man should be treated." She said and I reached out and slapped her before I realized what I was doing.

"FUCK! We are on the way!" Jasper said which caused us all to look at him suddenly. His face was white as a ghost and worry laced his eyes. "Christian, all this is to say we need to go! Ana and Carter were in an accident and we need to go NOW!" he said as he pulled my arm toward the door and Christian's face paled. On the way out the door Christian didn't even stop – just spoke, "Tanya, your fired! Jenks, make sure to escort her out." He roared as we walked towards the elevator. We quickly loaded and hit the ground floor.

We all looked up at Tanya running towards us yelling. "You are too late! You can't save her or that brat! I made sure of that and you will be in my bed before her body is completely cold in the ground. You will be free of that brat and the burden." She yelled! The door closed as Christian lunged for her. Christian suddenly falls to his knees with his hands on the door as the elevator descended. " Oh God what did she do…I can't lose them they are my life." He screamed as we continued down.

In the mean time….

Ana POV

I wake with a shock as cold water is at my feet and quickly rising. I must have blacked suddenly and knew we had needed to get out. "It is ok baby….. momma is here and you are ok." I said in a shaky voice scared, cold, and worried he was physically in pain.

I went to move and found my lower legs trapped under the dash. I tried to move but each time I could feel metal digging into my flesh. I tried not to scream but the pain was so great! I screamed in pain as I tried in vain to move. The water was now at my calves and I was desperate had to keep him dry.

Carefully I reached back twisting my upper body which was trapped by the seat belt. I leaned down to unlock it with ease thank goodness. I then managed to reach again and tried to move the seat back with the manual handle since all electrical was shot. It freed me enough to reach Carter and rub his face with my fingers to attempt at soothing him. "It is okay sweetheart. We will get out of here if it is the last thing I do." I tried to comfort him but soon began to shiver. I quickly snatched the blanket on the seat and tossed it over the passenger seat. Every move was painful but I had to get my baby out of that strapped seat. He was screaming and all I could do was pray he was not hurt.

I tried to reach back and release his belt. Shit! I couldn't reach it and suddenly the car shifted making more water fill in to the point it was up to my waist. Quickly reaching again and was able to hit the release pulling the belt over his head and lifting him up. I managed to wrap him in the blanket and hold him above the water to keep dry.

I knew I could handle staying in the water longer that Carter so as long as I kept him higher it might keep us until someone could find us. Hopefully Em got my message and was on his way. He was skilled at rescue missions in the military. The water continued to fill the car, I tried to open the sun roof but the engine was dead including the navigation system because of the water. I couldn't help the shiver from the rising water and cried for anyone to see them and at least save her baby. The thought of never seeing him or Christian again was like a vice gripping my chest. This was my biggest fear was coming true, trapped in a car filling with water unable to save neither myself nor baby. The water was now at my chest and was freezing! I felt so cold and tried so hard to keep my arms over my head holding him up. His little body shook from his tears, he was getting cold also but hopefully the roof of the car and blanked would help insulate him some. Suddenly the sound of breaks squeak and I can see headlights. I want to scream and cry because we don't have much time left! At this point the water was at my chin and my body was so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

Christian POV

I can't lose my family! Ana, Carter… I can't believe this is happening! I knew things were going to well and worried not having security with us all the time would be a problem. We only had issues when we had events to attend but if I would have just went with my gut this might not have happened!

"Christian, we don't know the details yet and Tanya could just be making it sound worse than it is!" Mia said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I was not going to let this go unpunished!

I stood up as we reached the garage and got in Jasper's truck as I pulled out my phone and dialed Jenks. He answered with his typical "Jenks". "Jenks, this is Grey. I want Tanya in jail and I intended to press charges. Contact with our attorney to make this happen. We need to find out what she meant and how she was involved in Ana's accident." I said as we made our way out of the city. Next on my list was to get in touch with mom or dad.

"Christian, from what I was told in your office….. well….Ana was on the way home from the doctor with Carter." Jasper explained. "That bitch! She lied to me again. I thought I had that on my calendar for today and she told me Ana called to let me know it was rescheduled." I was beyond pissed and more things were making since. I had only hired Tanya a few weeks ago after Margaret retired. My family are friends with her parents. She was in need of a job and had been in that line of work. Her resume was stellar and so were the reference I checked. Her background was clear which I took flak for from her family. I always do background checks on people who work for me. She has been annoying as hell and hits on me frequently like I pay her any attention.

"Christian, there was no way to know she was mental." Mia said as she tried to get in touch with mom or Rose. I pulled my phone and called Sawyer who was off today. "Mr. Grey" he said on the first ring. "Sawyer, Ana and Carter have been in an accident and we are on the way. I know you are off.." I didn't get to finish my sentence. "I am on the way. Where is she and Gail and I will head that way." He said quickly and I could hear the car start up. "

"According to my last communication the accident was in between the house and the roundabout." Jasper said as he glanced at Mia.

Something was not right and they were not telling me something. "I am on it boss." He said to me before handing up. "What are you not telling me." I said as we trudged through traffic in the pouring rain. We were interrupted by Jasper's phone. "All I know is they don't know where the car is but it .. she left you a message and then called Emmett. She left a message that apparently did not end until after the car had settled and crashed." Jasper said as he glanced at me. I closed my eyes at my memory of that stretch of road. It has a good deal of curves, trees and the river running along one side. My heart spikes as I think about all the possibilities. "Jasper, do you have a recording of the message. They are there with her so maybe it is just something minor." I asked not sure I really wanted to hear this message.

"We really don't have those details. They got the message and headed off to get to them. They only just called me to tell me about the message but would not go into detail." Jasper said. We were interrupted by Mia's phone again but this time it was our lawyer. "Christian, we have Tanya at the police station for questioning. We also tracked down the afternoon timeline from the navigation and diagnostic program. It appears that the system showed normal operations until she pulled out of the doctor's office parking garage. The brake fluid gage began to slowly decrease until it ran completely out. We also pulled the video from the parking garage and we show her pulling into the deck and get out of the car. After she enters the elevator a dark figure walks by and shoots out the light over that area of the garage. The figure then appeared to kneel out of view at the front of the car. After the figure runs off, Ana returns and hesitates so she must have been on alert cause she immediately placed the baby in without hooking him up and got in. I can only guess she got in and then hooked him up. Our guess is the break line was cut." He said as I just closed my eyes and shook my head to keep my temper at bay. Who ever tried to hurt my wife and did hurt her will pay dearly for this and if Tanya had any connection she will also pay. I don't care who her family is and how well they know mom and dad! This is my family!

"Thanks for the information, I can only assume this had been turned over to the police and they are questioning Tanya?" I asked which he acknowledged before we dismissed the call. We were approaching the round when we saw the police lights blocking the road. I had never been more thankful for Jasper being a US Marshall at that moment because he flipped on his lights and went around to where the officers were blocking the road.

"US Marshall Whitlock, we need to get through." He said in his formal voice. "Sorry sir but we can't let any one through right now. We have an underwater entrapment and two life flight helicopters on scene." A soft "fuck" came from Jasper's mouth and the officer's words rocked my world. My body suddenly filled with a sense of dread! Ana's biggest fear was coming true! We had many talks about our fears before Carter was born. "No…no…." I chanted and moved to get out of the car. I was going to get down there. "Sir, the victim is family, my brother, her husband and baby's father is with us." Jasper said in a cool and calm voice. I was falling apart ready to rip my heart out of my chest.

"On through then, it is three miles down just past the sharp curve." He said as he looked back at me with sad eyes. No…no.. they are alive… they are going to be ok…" At that moment I could not tell you what occurred in those moments between the officer's explanation and arrival at the accident sight but I was not prepared for what was before me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am not a medic nor have experienced such accident. I can only give general details about what I think would happen. I also do not have any claim on these characters!

I am just writing for fun and during some down time while the kids are off and entertaining themselves.

Chapter 5

Garrick POV

I knew that Grace would be thinking the same thing. The weather, temperature, and exposure to water would mean we need to get there as quick as possible. We were approaching the curve I was most worried with when we say a deer in the middle of the road and I heard Grace scream. Looking to my left was the Range Rover partially submerged in the water. Based on the shape of the trees nearby and car she had made some contact. I quickly slammed on my breaks and jumped out of the car not even bothering to shut my window. Grace and I made it to the river bed. "Grace, stay there and call for help."

I said as I jumped into the water. The front of the car was completely under and the only thing from preventing the car from going all the way under was the tree she must have taken out and wedged between a rock and the bank. I tried for the doors but they were locked. I looked in the window and my heart bleed for the sight before me. Carter was not in his seat which caused instant panic but could hear him in the car. I looked through the pouring rain and could see Ana in the driver seat with her arms resting on the seat holding him up above the water which was at her neck. "Shit!" I screamed as a glanced around. "Hold on sweet girl! We will get you out!" I yelled as I looked up to see Emmett's jeep skid to a stop. "Grace, we need the wench – we have to pull the car out. What is ETA on state patrol?"

Emmett POV

I was glad I always kept a spare equipment bag in my jeep. We turned right but my gut was telling me she was back the other way. I made a split decision to turn back the way Garrick and Grace went. "Emmett," My Rose questioned. "I just have a gut feeling it is the other way. I always trust my gut babe! Try to get Jasper and find out if they got hold of Christian. The emergency first responders should be here any minute. Her navigation system should have sent the alert to 911 the minute the air bags deployed." I said as I glanced from the road to the water noting the terrible conditions. The rain was pounding on the roof. I saw lights ahead and realized quickly it was Grace's SUV making me look quickly to my left. "Fuck! This isn't good." I said as I reached for my tire iron from under the seat. I grabbed my bag and high tailed it down the bank. We would be lucky if she was still conscious because the car was going under any minute and the temperature drop was going hender things as well. I heard Garrick yell about a wench and pulled my elbow protector out. "Talk to me dad.." I said as he relayed the back was clear. "Rose need the wench, Ana cover up got to break the glass." I yelled then without wasting time I jammed the tire iron busting the window.

Garrick POV

"They are on the way!" She yelled back as Emmett ran down the hill with a tire iron. " Talk to me dad.." He said as he ran. "Need to bust the window in the back since Carter is with her in the front." It was amazing to watch him in action. "Rose.. need the wench. Ana cover up got to break the glass." He yells as he hits the back passenger window finally getting it to weaken and knocking the rest with his elbow.

At the same time, Rose is driving the jeep down the hill as Grace jumps in helping Rose hook it up to the car. "Dad, I need to get to the other side and see what had her trapped." I reach in as Ana looks at me with tears in her weak eyes holding little Carter with all her strength. "I got him, we will get you out I promise sweetgirl. This will all be over soon so just hang in there." I said as I squeezed her hand. The water is at her mouth making it necessary for her to breathe out her nose only "Grace" I yell as I can hear sirens. I manage to keep Carter out of the water and do a quick assessment. Grace is in the water in a second noting the same thing. He is lethargic, body temp dropping but dry. Ana did her all to save him, I hand over Carter and turned back to see the water now covering her head. "Emmett" I yelled as I jumped in the window reaching for her. "Rose, if you are ready try the wench." Emmett yelled as he went for the door on the driver side. Somehow out of nowhere Emmett produced a snorkel like devise. "Get it in her mouth quick, she has maybe three – five max depending on how long she can hold her breath and how weak she is." He said as he worked on the door. The car jerked and but was stuck. The jerk sent us forward slightly and we both were completely under. It was frigid but I held my breath and shook Ana who was trying to hold her breath. I quickly placed the device for her to breathe in. I was able to barely get my face above water as it was near the roof.

Rose POV

Finally the state patrol was here. The car was hung and the wench wasn't able to move it much. Grace was in the jeep trying to warm up Carter and I was at a loss for what was happening in the car almost completely under water. "What can we do?" the officer stated. "I am a Doctor officer - Just got the infant out and need Life flight stat. Baby already showing signs of hypothermia." Grace barked out. "Yes Doctor, got it in route already when we pulled up." He looked at me next. "My husband is a rescue diver and trying to get Ana out. She is trapped and the wench is not working because the car is stuck on something." I told him as I see Emmett coming up for air and then back down. You can hear the sounds of the approaching sirens as the officer makes the call for more assistance. I look over at Grace who is working to warm up Carter and check him over. "We won't know the extent until we get to the hospital. He is dry but body temperature is of concern." She said as paramedics were escorting her to waiting ambulance, the whoosh of the copter blades were closing in.

It is still a down pour and cold as hell! I am scared to death that Ana will have serious injuries and issues with being in the water so long. All of a sudden an office surfaces from the water yelling to try the wench again which we do with some success. Things seem to be in slow motion but really only seconds. We finally have the car coming out of the water and is swarmed with officers, firemen, etc. I can still see Garrick in the car with Ana and Emmett working to free her legs. As I move I see that she is not moving much. The fatigue is probably set in as well as shock. I was in such as a daze I didn't notice the officer start up the Jaws of Life. The thought that she was not able to escape is beyond painful. I am suddenly pulled from my gapping fear by the sound of Grace and Carter leaving in the helicopter.

"They are taking him to Children's" the young officer said as he tried to hold an umbrella over my head. I turn my attention back to the car, well what is left of it. "It appears she hit the deer, ran off the road and bounced off a fre trees. The look of the roof and audio from the car phone earlier indicated it was also rolling over at least once by the looks of things." I told him. "The weather and deer are the visible cause at first glance he states." I look at him shaking my head. "She said her breaks were not working suddenly before she ever hit the deer." I told him and he looked at me. I went on to explain the message left on our phone. The second helicopter has arrived and is waiting at the top of the road as they finally get what appears to have the door and dash pulled away. Carefully they pull her delicately onto board to get her on the stretcher. Garrick emerges from the car soaked and barking orders. He works at the number one trauma hospital here in our state and is good at what he does day in and day out. The officers complementing Emmett for his work and continue to move about the scene.

I look to see Emmett emerging from the water and bent over with his hands on his knees. The other officers are working to stabilize the car since it is now on the bank. "Is there anything we need to know before we start processing the scene?" the female officer. Quickly another officer comes down the hill barking orders that they need to process everything that foul play is involved which cause Emmett's head to snap up and look at me with a look I never want to be the recipient of.

"You better believe it was foul play. I have the voice message from her where she talks about her breaks not working suddenly." He said and walks nods for me to head to the road. We are walking up the bank as I look up and note in horror that Garrick is now straddling the stretcher doing chest compressions. We take off running and suddenly we hear screaming from our left. I look up to see Jasper's truck and Christian running toward where they are trying to resisitate Ana in the helicopter. Jasper is holding him back as Garrick continues. I can say that I will never forget the look and sounds coming from Christian as they pull him from the helicopter and shut the door preparing for lift off. All we can do is pray at this point!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grace POV

The sight of my husband in that frigid water was frightening! Not only were we looking at Ana having hypothermia but the potential of Garrick and Emmett. We had to get them out as quick as possible or there would be serious consequences. Granted, infants will lose heat faster than adults, being in water tends to accelerate the process. Time is of the essence as I see Emmett bust the window and break out the glass. Rose and I are working to hook up the wench to pull them out of the water. Suddenly I hear the panic in Garrick's voice as he calls my name. He the essence of calm under pressure but this is family and it makes it ten times harder to remain calm. I see he has Carter in his arms and is lifting him above the water but checking him over. I rush into the water to grab the baby pulling him against my dry chest. That goodness he is dry and not wet. The cold temperature still had impacted him.

I rush to Emmett's jeep to get out of the rain the entire time very worried. His skin is cold and tented pink; he is not crying which is probably due to fatigue. He is moving and opening his eyes occasionally with some whimpering. I quickly get in the car and grab the blanked from the back seat. I quickly wrap him in the thick wool blanket and kick off my wet shoes. "It is ok Carter, gran is here and we will take care of you darling." I spoke to him as I turned on the seat warmer for me, and low heat for the car. I don't want to warm him rapidly but at the same time keep him dry and try to get some color back.

I will not really know more until we can warm him and do a full exam. It does not take long for the state patrol to arrive and fire department. Thankfully the car navigation system had alerted the emergency system so they were here quickly. We were very fortunate that the Children's Hospital was just across the Pudget. I can no longer see Garrick with makes me fearful. The last thing I can think about right now is losing both of them. I redirect my thoughts to the little one in my arms who is beginning to warm up and cry lightly. I carefully rub his cheek as my door opens.

"What can we do?" the officer stated. "I just got the infant out and need Life flight stat. Baby already showing signs of hypothermia." I told him quickly. "Yes Doctor, got one in route." He said as I nodded and about that time I could hear it beginning to land. "Ready when you are Doctor" the officer stated. I was glad for Rose's propensity to keep extra shoes with her. I slid on the extra flip flops from the floor and walked under the umbrella with the officer as the air medic rushed to us. "Dr. Grey, what do we have." He asked as we walked up the hill. "Mother and child hit the deer and made impact with several trees before landing in the water. He never touched the water but was very cold and lethargic upon removal from the car. Low pulse and slight shallow breathing which has improved since we began warming him up." I tell them as I can somewhat calm knowing that he seems to be in much better condition than expected when we first arrived.

"Let's get him stabilized on the board and into the isolette." the flight medic stated. I worked right with them to ensure my little fella was ok. "Thank you Dr. Grey, I guess right place at the right time?" one of the crew working to prep for take of stated. Naturally they would not know he was kin being that they knew I lived on the island and happen to see them frequently at the hospital on occasion. "Well actually this little fella is my grandbaby. His momma is the one trapped and my son is in transit now. I will be the one to oversee his care until they can get there. " I told them as I took a minute to look back down the hill. I could see the crews working to pull the car out of the water, I still did not see Garrick and worry penetrated me heart. I knew that like me, he would not leave that car until Ana was out despite the consequence he would suffer.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched them work frantically. I could not help but worry about my dear son who is probably a wreck as he tries to get here from Seattle. The hour drives alone is stressful enough but, add knowing the other half of you is fighting for their life. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up at the crew. I wiped my tear as I looked back at Carter whose color was getting back to normal. "It will be okay! You have the best down there and this little one seems to have minimal signs. His rectal temp is low but not dangerously so. Let's get you strapped in so we can take off. They called for the Harborview life flight which is on approach." He said with compassion and a sad smile. I simple nodded and sat down strapping myself in.

They did their cross check which I tuned out as I continued to look at the river and then back at my grandson. I closed my eyes and said a prayer for all of us because anything could happen at this point. I felt some relief that Carter seemed to be in the clear for now. I felt us lift and we were off. "Doc, based on the scene how did the baby manage to stay dry?" the female medic who was standing checking vitals asked. She was starting to feed him some liquids to help hydrate him and assist with the warming process.

"I am not sure but somehow Ana managed to unhook him and lift him out of the seat and above the water near the roof. We only live a mile down the road and were able to get her pretty quickly." I told her as we made our way across the sound and over into the city.

"Ana, she is married to your son Christian right?" she asked. I smiled because their courting and nuptials were the talk of Seattle and many young females were very sad the day Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor was not longer single. I chuckle case many of my staffers fawned over my handsome son who definitely takes after his father. "Yes that is correct. Carter just turned six weeks old today as a matter of fact." I told her as she continued to work and monitor his progress. His pulse and breathing were much better and gave me at least partial relief. "Well, you have a beautiful grandson and I know everything will work out just fine. You are a wonderful doctor and mother from what I can tell. I know the last little bit was probably unimaginable. I must warn you before we land that the press has already been tipped off about the accident. I am sure it will not take long for this word to get out. I didn't want you to be blindsided when we get there." She said quietly. "Thank you dear, I appreciate that and will make sure to get Marcus on alert once we arrive at the hospital." I respected her greatly for letting me know. I was aware that such an accident was news worthy but for some reason the press and gossip rags seem to think we are news worthy. We have been very fortunate up to now and I have a feeling what ever happened to cause this accident will change a lot of things for our family! We can deal with it as long as each family member makes it back home to me at the end of this day I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to restate that the story is a mixture of characters. That is the beauty of fanfiction, writers can use their own creative ideas and adapt stories. I made Carrick into Garrick because if sounded better to me. I didn't care for Fifty's version of Kate and Elliott, but liked the name Mia. To each their own I guess.. I promise a HEA.

Ch 7  
Christian

I can't believe my eyes. I am sure the only reason they did survive is because of my anal self, demanding the Range Rover.

It was apparent the car had rolled a few times before landing in the water. The white car was covered in mud and you could see where the water had covered much of the car. A million things raced through my mind. I am pulled from my scan of the car by the words that brought my life to an end. "We are losing her... I am starting compressions." I see my father straddling her body doing chest compressions as they load her into the helicopter. I run to her but am pulled back by someone.

"No Christian…. no Christian …stop they need they need to save her life you need to stop" Jasper said as he held me back I think.

I couldn't even tell you at this point who that was, I was just focus on the fact that my father was trying to save my wife. It was like I was in a horrible dream and just unreal and then realize the sound that I was hearing was the actual sound of my screaming as the helicopter left the ground and went off into the distance

I looked and saw my brother and Rose walking towards us. He was soaking wet and looked to be freezing cold. I realized that if he is like this then my poor wife and child probably suffered much greater.  
"Christian we got to go. They are taking Carter to Seattle Children's and Ana Harborview. Mom flew with the baby but we have got to get some dry clothes. We can't risk anyone of us getting hypothermia more so than we are.

I suddenly realize I don't know what to do. I don't know whether I should go to my wife or go with my son. "Christian you have to understand that Ana sacrificed herself for Carter. She managed to keep him out of the water. The initial report is that his symptoms are minor compared to Ana. Jasper and Alice can take you to Harborview and we will get cleaned up and go to Children's." Emmett stated and I could only nod.

We got back in the car but were stopped by a officer. "Officer Whitlock, I would say I would give you an escort to the hospital but I guess you can do that correct?" He said. "Yes sir I can handle that. Thanks for offering." At this point I was numb and did care if he was doing this according or against protocol.

The hour drive was going to feel like forever. I sat looking out at the passing trees wondering how we got to this point. My phone pulled me out of my thoughts. "Grey" I said curtly not paying attention to who it was.

"Sir, this is Sawyer. We have made it to Seattle and wanted to check in. I assume they are taking them to a hospital here. I have arranged for security, just tell me where." He said as I realized he nor Gail were at the house. "Ana is being taken to Harborview and Carter is at Children's" I stated. "The media has somehow found out and both your office and hospitals are covered in media. I will make sure we have people at both places and waiting at the entrance. Where shall you want Gail sir?" He asked. I had to think about that. I know my family will be split between the two. Gail has been helping to care for Carter and might can help. "Carter seems to be in better off at the moment, I am going to Ana so have her go assist Grace at Children's. I guess you go with them." I said wishing Taylor was back from his required week at the reserves. "Sir, Taylor called and he is in route to help. He said when he found out he had to be here. So I will get him to come to you." He said and I felt myself relax somewhat. Not sure how relaxed one can be.

"Jasper, do you have any details on the accident? I know I am a glutton for punishment but I need to know." I said as we waited on the ferry.

"Let's start with the recording from earlier today when we spoke with Tanya. You need to know that Ana had gotten the clearance from her doctor today and planned a romantic evening. Mom and dad were going to have a sleep over with Carter. We had gone to the spa early afternoon. Ana had called and made arrangements with Tanya a week ago when she knew you had an opening. We called her from mom's car today to make sure all was set." Mia said and I could only put my head in my hands. Ana had gone out of her way to plan a special night and now I didn't know if I would see my wife alive again. Tears slipped from my eyes at the thought. Mia played the message. I was beyond livid with the way in which Tanya spoke to my wife. "That bitch! My family is always more important than any deal or merger!" I said as I shook my head in anger. "After the spa, she had to take Carter to the doctor for his check up. She was on her way back when she began having troubles. She called your phone apparently and it went to voice mail so she called Emmett." Mia said as I felt anger surge through my body. My wife had called me for help and I didn't know it! "I had no idea! You know I never ignore Ana's calls. That must have been when Tanya had stashed it in her purse. I remember standing at her desk asking if I had any calls and that was when she was telling me Ana was going out." I said thinking back through the sequence of events.

"Well Emmett did not realize he had left his phone on the kitchen counter when making himself a sandwich. Rose saw it was lighting up with a current message being left and immediately picked it up when she saw it was Ana. That was when she yelled for help and jumped into action. It was a matter of seconds really." Jasper stated as we continued on.

"Can I hear the message?" I asked since we still had a ways to go. "Are you sure you really want to hear that right now?" Mia asked and I shook my head yes. I was not prepared to hear the fear in her voice and the sound of my baby screaming. The fact that I was helpless and unable to be there for them was painfully heart breaking. My Ana tried in vain to comfort our little one. I could not stop the tears as they fell from my eyes. The more I heard her struggles and efforts to keep them alive the angrier I became at Tanya and who ever she had help her.  
"Jasper, we know Tanya was involved just not sure how. I want it known that I intend to press charges regardless of how well we know her family." I said as the message finally ended due to the water messing up the electrical system.


End file.
